supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haynes Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Annie: "What a large family!" Announcer: "Annie heads out to New Zealand to meet 4 kids and 8 adopted ones." Jessica: (Translation: Hello, Annie! Welcome to the Haynes Family household. Me and Rowan are most behaved twins!) Rowan: (Translation: Yeah, like totally!) Announcer: "Joseph, Xavier, Perry and Do-min likes to cause mischief around the clock by making fun of the siblings." Joseph: "JESSICA, BROOKLYN, YOO-MIN, ROWAN AND SUVIK CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH!" Xavier: "MARINA HAS CEREBAL PALSY AND BECOMES VERY CLEAN AFTER TAKING A BATH EACH DAY!" Perry: "F(bleep) SUVIK! SUVIK LIKES SHREK SO F(bleep)ING MUCH!" spits on Yoo-min Announcer: "Do-min doesn't understand English." Do-min: (Translation: Yoo-min is born on a dictatorship country!) Announcer: "Will Annie save this family? Or it will be cheaper by the dozen for the parents?" Submission Reel Annie: "I am here at Oamaru to have a family with adopted kids. Let's see what we have here." Jacob: "Hello, I'm Jacob." Jennifer: "And I'm Jennifer. Together, we have 4 kids. Xavier who is 9, Joseph who is 7, Marina who is 6 and Perry who is 4." Joseph: "MARINA HAS CEREBAL PALSY!" Marina: "Mom! Joseph thinks I have cerebal palsy!" Jacob: "We have 8 adopted kids. Parker from Canada, Yoo-min from North Korea, Natalia from England, Brooklyn from Ireland, Rowan and Jessica from Finland, Suvik from Russia and Doo-min from South Korea." Jennifer: "Rowan and Jessica are diagnosed with autism." Xavier, Joseph and Perry laugh at Rowan and Jessica Xavier: "ROWAN AND JESSICA'S IQ ARE DOWN BELOW AVERAGE!" Joseph: "ROWAN AND JESSICA DON'T UNDERSTAND ENGLISH!" Do-min: "" (Translation: ROWAN AND JESSICA ARE FRATERNAL TWINS AND HAVE AUTISM!) Perry: "ROWAN AND JESSICA DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!" Jennifer: "Rowan and Jessica are fraternal twins." Jacob: "Xavier likes to act racist and yells at his siblings." Xavier: "NO YOU, ROWAN THE AUTISTIC (BLEEP)HOLE!" Rowan: (Translation: GET OUT!) drags Xavier out of her room locks the door Xavier: "I HATE YOU, PARKER!" Jennifer: "Supernanny! We need your help!" Introduction comes to the doorstep screams Jacob: "XAVIER! STOP SCREAMING!" punches Brooklyn Brooklyn: "STOP IT!" Jennifer: "Xavier, stop punching your sister. That's not nice. Tell her be nice to your sister." Annie: "It's nice to see you, Jennifer." Jennifer: "It's nice to see you, too." Annie: "Do you have adopted kids?" Jennifer: "Yeah. I have 8 of them." Annie: "Do you like Cheaper by the Dozen?" Jennifer: "Yeah, I liked the movie and the sequel when I was at the age of 13." Annie: "I know." hits and slaps Yoo-min Yoo-min: (Translation: OUCH! XAVIER, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!) Jennifer: "XAVIER! YOU ARE GOING TO THE REFLECTION ROOM, NOW!" Xavier: "NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE NICE! I WILL NEVER BE FRIENDLY TO MY SIBLINGS!" Annie: "Are those Rowan and Jessica?" Jennifer: "Yup. They are the exchange students from Finland and they came from Barbara Booker Junior High. The other kids from Barbara Booker Junior High can't speak Finnish that's because they are only from New Zealand." Observation begins Observation continues Naughty Triangle Reflection Room Dining Out Xavier, Joseph and Perry's epic and violent tantrum Thought Box Green Smoothie Reward Chart Mommy and Me Stay in Bed Clean-Up Technique Vandal Disposal Learn English Xavier, Joseph, Perry and Do-min turn over new leaves It's time for Annie to go Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Tantrums